youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Azifal
Azifal (real name Cattleya Alhazred) is villain and a former member of the Cult of the Old Ones. History ~Under Construction~ Personality An extremely great temptress, Azifal acts like she loves the world as it is, drawing people in naturally by her warm glow that seems to constantly be about her person. It it then when they are drawn near her that she typically infects them with a parasitic seed of their own destruction. She knows full well what she can do, and uses it to its fullest, relying completely on it to take control of others. Appearance ~Under Construction~ Powers and Abilities Wisdom of Nyarlathotep: From the blessing of Nyarlathotep, the messenger of the old ones and traveler of realms; Azifal is granted supernatural knowledge and wisdom. With blessing she is able to understand any language that she hears once, be it a long dead one or an complex one. Along with this, she has knowledge of many different realms and worlds. Swiftness of Ithaqua: From the blessing of Ithaqua, a entity that travels the winds; Azifal is granted supernatural speed and movement. Allowing her to move great distances in a relativity little time, through not as fact as . Through unlike them, she is able to move at the same speed in any environment, be it on land, the depths of the oceans or even the vacuum of space. In addition she is able walk or stand on the air as if she was standing on the ground. Voice of Alala: From the blessing of Alala, a entity composed of living sound; Azifal is able to manipulation sound that she produces. This allows her to release sonic blasts capable to ripping through objects. As time grew on and she learned to control and developed her new powers. With her better control she is able to nullify all sound she produces, allowing to move undetected even by those with heightened hearing. Along with this she is able to change the tone of her voice to mimic that of those she hears with perfect accuracy as well has seduce individuals with her voice. Call of Cthulhu: From the blessing of Cthulhu, one of he most known of the old one; Azifal is granted the ability to cause beings to enter into a state of madness and insanity. This is often done through whispers into an individuals ear. Mind of Azathoth: From the blessing of Azathoth, the leader of the old ones; Azifal is granted an incorruptible and unwavering mind. With this blessing, Azifal's mind is immune to physic and magical attacks or manipulation. This allows her to directly view the old ones without succumbing to madness like others. Along with this, she is able to project mental images of herself into the dreams of others. Body of Yidhra: From the blessing of Yidhra, a beautiful goddess and "earth-mother"; Azifal is granted a unique body along with supernatural beauty, which she takes full advantage of to get what she wants. Her body is capable of surviving without nourishment and within any environment. Unlike her other blessings from the old ones, the blessing for Yidhra has an additional function; seeming form Yidhra's own nature and “life-cycle” of absorbing others. After gaining Yidhra's blessing, Azifal's body began to draw in aspects of the other olds ones, which augmented her body further. From Nyarlathotep gained the ability to shape shift to a degree, allowing her to appear as others be humans or even the old ones. From Ithaqua, Azifal is able to produce dragon like entities from her body, which she can use to attack other or use to scout areas. From Alala she is granted anregenerative ability and from Cthulhu she is granted superhuman strength and durability. While stating she gained something from Azathoth, she has not stated what that ability was. Quotes Trivia * Cattleya's alias is taken from the name of the the famous grimoire in the works of **The tradition of `azif al jinn (عزيف الجن) is linked to the phenomenon of " " * Cattleya's last name Alhazred is a reference to the creator of the Necronomicon. The mad Arab,